Our Love
by hyukhaelee
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae setelah mereka bertunangan. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam bersama?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Love

Author: hyukhae2013

Rating: M (BIG M)

Warning: mpreg, sexual stuff, smut smut smut pure smut, MxM

Characters: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae (EUNHAE/HYUKHAE)

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, langsung yaoi dan langsung smut, yeah, terserah. Yang nggak suka mpreg atau boyxboy, mending langsung cabut. Yang suka, silakan baca dan komen, akan saya buat pertimbangan apakah saya nantinya membuat sekuel atau tidak.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Chagi?" Hyukjae bertanya pada namja cantik di bawahnya. Namja cantik itu, dengan perut besar yang menandakan dia hamil tujuh bulan, mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia tak kuasa menahan nafasnya yang memburu. Junior Hyukjae tertanam dalam-dalam di hole-nya, membuatnya merasa penuh dan sedikit sakit. Oh well, tidak apa sakit, asalkan nantinya nikmat.

"Kalau nanti kau merasa sakit, kau bisa bilang padaku, oke?" Hyukjae dengan lembut mengusap puncak perut namja manis itu, merasakan tendangan kecil bayi mereka di bawah kulitnya. Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Hae, dia terbangun sepertinya."

Namja yang dipanggil Hae itu—Donghae—memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, kau sih, malam-malam minta jatah. Dan lagi, aku sudah hamil tujuh bulan, itu artinya dia akan sering sekali menendang dan terbangun kalau kita melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Donghae mengeluarkan argumentasinya dengan gaya sok pintar.

"Aaah araseoh, Omma, Hyukjae akan bermain pelan kalau begitu." Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan Omma dengan nada manja, membuat Donghae mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kecil. Hyukjae memang sering sekali memanggilnya Omma, dan dia juga sering memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Appa.

"Move, Hyuk," perintah Donghae kemudian. Hyukjae tak perlu diberitahu dua kali untuk bergerak. Pelan-pelan dia menarik juniornya hingga tersisa bagian kepala di hole Donghae, kemudian menyodoknya dengan pelan juga, membuat Donghae mendesah nikmat. Tapi bagi Donghae itu belum cukup, gerakan Hyukjae yang pelan itu membuatnya tidak puas. "Kenapa pelan sekali, sih? Uuhh…"

"Kau kan sedang hamil, Hae, mana mungkin aku bermain seperti biasanya. Kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita bagaimana?"

"Aahh… ahh… tapi ini terlalu…uh, pe-pelaan, Hyuk ahh…" Donghae menjambak rambut Hyukjae dengan gaya erotis, mendesah dan menggelinjang di bawah tubuh Hyukjae.

"Ah Do… Donghae, ahh, jangan mempersempitnyaahh…" Eunhyuk terus melakukan gerakan in-out dengan lembut dan pelan. Setelah beberapa menit mendesah dan mengerang dengan seksi, Donghae menjerit pelan.

"Dissanaaa!" jeritnya tertahan. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, dia berhasil menemukan prostat Donghae. Terus dan terus disodoknya bagian itu hingga Donghae menggelinjang dan melengkungkan punggungnya karena nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Donghae, Hae… ingat bayimu… bayimuuu…" Hyukjae berusaha mengingatkan Donghae yang kini mulai liar bergerak, berusaha mengikuti irama gerakan Hyukjae yang semakin dipercepat. Hyukjae menahan pinggang Donghae agar gerakannya tidak terlalu keras. Bukan apa-apa, kalau dia bergerak seheboh ini, pasti akhirnya dia akan kram perut dan Hyukjae bisa tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara Donghae yang terus merengek-rengek.

"Ini salahmu, Hyuk.. ah, salahmu sendiri tauuuhh…" Kini namja cantik itu berusaha bersabar menahan gerakannya, sementara prostatnya terus disodok junior Hyukjae dengan kuat.

Dengan susah payah, karena terhalang perutnya yang membuncit, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke kejantanannya sendiri yang kini tegak berdiri mengeluarkan precum yang membasahi seluruh bagian penisnya. Kejantanannya berwarna merah gelap dan keras, tanda dia akan segera menyemburkan cairan di dalamnya. Donghae menggenggam juniornya dengan dua tangan, menarik dan mendorongnya seiring dengan gerakan Hyukjae, membalurkan precum ke seluruh bagiannya. Lama-lama dia mengocok juniornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mendesah dan mengerang dengan keras. Sensasi pada prostatnya, holenya yang terasa penuh dan hangat, tangan Hyukjae yang memelintir putingnya, serta tangannya sendiri yang sedang memanjakan juniornya itu membuat Donghae tak kuat menahan keinginannya untuk datang.

"Hyuk-Hyukjaeee… akuh, aah aahhh… dataaaanggg…"

Crot. Crot. Crot.

Semburan cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dari penis Donghae dengan kecepatan tinggi, terus dan terus cairan itu muncrat keluar, membasahi tangannya, perut Hyukjae dan perutnya sendiri. Selama beberapa saat penisnya tegak berdiri menyemburkan semen yang begitu banyak, membuat badan mereka lengket.

"Haah, hah, hah, oh God…" Donghae mendesah lelah, tangannya beralih memeluk leher Hyukjae. Sementara itu Hyukjae belum juga menyelesaikan urusannya. Dia menggeram, menahan dengan kuat dorongan untuk menyodok Donghae dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti sebelum istrinya itu hamil. Tangan Donghae yang melingkar di lehernya dia pindahkan ke depan wajahnya, lalu dijilatinya semen yang ada di tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae mendesah lagi.

"Sebentar lagi aku… aahh, akan keluarr ngghhh Haee…"

Crot. Crot. Crot.

Cairan cinta Hyukjae pun memenuhi hole Donghae, membuat Donghae ikut menjerit merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Semprotan sperma Hyukjae tepat menubruk prostat Donghae, membuatnya serasa terbang melayang ke awan.

"Oh God, Hyuk…" Donghae mendesah puas ketika Hyukjae melepas juniornya dan terbaring di sebelahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum, tangannya mengusap perut buncit Donghae, merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil anaknya. Beberapa menit setelah beristirahat, Hyukjae berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu keluar, dia membawa serta handuk yang telah dibasahi dengan air hangat.

"Terima kasiihhh…" ucap Donghae imut ketika Hyukjae mengusapkan handuk hangat itu ke perut, paha, junior, dan daerah pantat Donghae, membersihkan sisa-sisa semen di tubuh istrinya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Donghae, menciumnya dengan panas. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Donghae, ia ganti membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kemari, kau harus duduk sekarang, kau terlalu lama berbaring, itu tidak baik." Hyukjae berkata seraya menyisipkan satu lengan di belakang leher Donghae. Dia menarik Donghae dengan lembut.

"Pelan-pelan, awww… Pelan-pelan, Hyuk, iisss sakit sekali…" Satu tangan Donghae memegangi perutnya bagian bawah sedangkan satu tangannya lagi memegangi pinggang belakangnya. Rasanya memang nyeri sekali ketika duduk apalagi setelah lama berbaring. Punggung dan pinggang Donghae terasa seperti diikat kuat-kuat oleh sebuah tali tak kasat mata. Dia mengusap perutnya selembut mungkin, sedangkan tangan lainnya memijat pinggang belakangnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sini kupijat, Hae, aku tahu ini pasti berat sekali," gumam Hyukjae. Dia berpindah ke belakang Donghae dan mulai memijat punggung dan pinggang namjanya. Melihat Donghae yang mendesah karena pijatannya tak ayal membuat Hyukjae keder juga. Perut yang buncit, kulit yang putih mengilat karena keringat, dan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae membuat juniornya kembali hidup. Sementara itu, tak tahan hanya menyentuh bagian punggung, tangan Hyukjae mulai beraba-raba perut Donghae dan mengusapnya lembut. Tangannya lalu naik menuju nipple Donghae yang berwarna merah tegang, memelintirnya dan mengusap-usapnya dengan keras. Hyukjae mulai menciumi leher jenjang Donghae, membuat kissmark dimana-mana.

"Hyukk… aahh, kau aahhh kau mau mulai la-lagiiihhh?" Donghae tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

"Apakah boleh? Hem?" Dia membalik kepala Donghae hingga mereka bisa berciuman. Hyukjae mengulum bibir bawah Donghae, lalu memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor ruang hangat di mulut Donghae.

"Ter-aahh—haaahh… terlanjuurr…ngghh…" Donghae memindahkan tangan Hyukjae ke bagian bawah, menyentuh juniornya yang juga telah menegang. Dapat dirasakannya Hyukjae yang tersenyum diantara ciuman panas mereka.

"Kita pakai gaya baru, bagaimana? Agar kau tidak mendapat tekanan terus, hem?" Hyukjae menawarkan ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia rela mau gaya bagaimanapun juga asal adik kecilnya di bawah sana terpuaskan.

Hyukjae lalu membimbingnya turun dari ranjang. Dengan hati-hati dia memapah Donghae dan menyuruhnya berlutut di samping pinggiran ranjang. "Kau letakkan setengah badanmu di ranjang, Hae, benar begitu, jadi kau tidak akan menerima beban di punggungmu." Hyukjae mendorong Donghae agar menyandarkan badannya ke atas ranjang, dari kepala hingga dada Donghae terbaring terkurap di atas bantal yang diletakkan Hyukjae, sementara perut buncit Donghae tergantung bebas. Kaki Donghae membentuk posisi berlutut sehingga pantat Donghae menonjol ke atas. Mirip posisi doggy-style hanya saja badan Donghae bagian atas ditahan di atas ranjang.

"Hyuk? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal-hal seperti ini?" tanya Donghae, berusaha menoleh ke belakang.

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya lalu nyengir. "Aku mencari-cari di internet, gaya bercinta untuk orang hamil," ujarnya membuat Donghae tertawa terkikik.

"Siap, Hae?"

"Kapanpun, Hyukkie."

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae lalu memasukkan kembali juniornya ke hole Donghae yang sudah agak longgar karena aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Walau begitu, Hyukjae tetap merasa Donghae sangat sempit. Ketika dia akhirnya bisa masuk dan merasakan lubang Donghae menjepitnya dengan sangat rapat, Hyukjae hampir tak kuasa menahan nafsunya. Dia menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa bagian ujungnya, lalu menyodokannya dengan keras, begitu terus dan terus dilakukannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Hyukkiiiee nggghhhhh lebih keraassss… lebih cep-cepaaatt… aah! Aaahhh!" teriak Donghae kacau. Itu gara-gara Hyukjae telah lebih dulu menemukan prostatnya dan sekarang prostatnya yang terasa membengkak itu semakin membuatnya ketagihan untuk disodok. Hyukjae tak banyak bicara, hanya melenguh dan mengerang dan mempercepat tempo gerakannya seakan dia lupa bahwa istrinya sedang hamil tujuh bulan.

Hyukjae terus menyodok dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang maksimal, membuat tubuh Donghae terhentak-hentak ke depan dan belakang hingga ikut membuat ranjangnya bergoyang. Hyukjae tak peduli, toh Donghae menjerit-jerit nikmat. Tangan Hyukjae yang awalnya mencengkeram pinggang Donghae, kini berpindah ke junior Donghae yang tegang luar biasa dan basah oleh precum. Precum itu menetes-netes di paha Donghae, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi di mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae lalu mengocok junior pasangannya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan gerakannya.

Donghae mengerang keras. Prostatnya rasanya mau meledak mendapatkan hantaman yang luar biasa, walau lama-lama terasa semakin sakit dan perih. Dia tak akan heran dengan kekuatan Hyukjae saat ini mampu membuat holenya berdarah, sama seperti malam pertama mereka setahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka bermain hingga pagi, sampai akhirnya prostat Donghae membengkak karena hantaman junior Hyukjae dan semburan sperma yang terus-menerus, dan dinding holenya berdarah karena mereka terlalu malas untuk mengoleskan lube. Hasilnya? Donghae tak bisa berjalan selama dua hari. Kali ini mereka juga sepertinya tak peduli.

"Aku aahhh.. ak-akuuuhh akan nggghhhh keluaaarrrr Hyukkkk…" lenguh Donghae tak tahan. Spermanya seakan menumpuk di twinballs-nya, dirasakannya twinballs-nya yang membesar itu tergantung-gantung dan menubruk tangan Hyukjae tiap kali Hyukjae menyodok ke depan.

"Tunggu aaahh tunggu duluuu…" Hyukjae melingkarkan jarinya ke pangkal junior Donghae, menahan Donghae menyemburkan spermanya, sementara jari sisanya memijat twinballs Donghae yang seakan bertambah besar dan kenyal. Beberapa tusukan dan sodokan lagi, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menekankan ujung juniornya yang tumpul itu pada prostat Donghae yang sudah membengkak lalu melakukan gerakan menyamping. Tekanan yang dirasakan Donghae sangat besar. Prostatnya terasa panas, nyeri, sekaligus nikmat luar biasa. Hyukjae menggesek-gesekkan ujung juniornya secara memutar, terus-menerus memberi stimulasi pada prostat Donghae. Saat itu juga Hyukjae melepaskan jarinya dari junior Donghae hingga…

CROT. CROT. CROT. CROT. CROT. CROT. CROT. CROT. CROT.

Semburan cairan panas itu melesat keluar dari lubang di junior Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan bersamaan. Lama, entah berapa kali semprotan mereka keluarkan. Tubuh Donghae mengejang dan jeritannya tertahan bantal di bawah wajahnya, sedangkan Hyukjae tak segan-segan meneriakkan nama Donghae keras-keras.

"Haahh haaahh haaaahhh…" Nafas mereka memburu, jantung pun berdetak dengan cepat setelah orgasme yang intens itu. Hyukjae menarik juniornya dari lubang Donghae lalu terduduk lemas. Sementara itu junior Donghae masih saja mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih susu itu, walau hanya berupa semburan kecil yang lemah. Sperma menetes-netes dari juniornya dan dari holenya. Semuanya menetes ke pahanya lalu turun hingga ke lantai, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum akan pemandangan yang hebat itu.

"Wow. Wow." Donghae yang kali ini sudah berpindah posisi, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Hyukjae. "Tadi itu… wow." Dia tersenyum kelelahan.

Hyukjae juga tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Donghae lalu mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu kembali ke tempat tidur. Donghae hanya teringat bagaimana Hyukjae menyelimuti badan mereka dan tangan Hyukjae yang mengusap perutnya lembut sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap.

_Dua bulan kemudian…_

"Donghae, Chagiyaa…" Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut Donghae yang sudah sangat besar. Buncit dan bulat penuh, menandakan usia kehamilannya yang berusia sembilan bulan dan sebentar lagi—sewaktu-waktu—akan melahirkan. Donghae tersenyum merasakan bibir Hyukjae yang mengusap lehernya. "Kau tidak perlu memasak untukku, Hae, kita pesan makanan di luar saja. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, ingat kan kata Leeteuk-hyung?" ucap Hyukjae, mengusap-usap perut Donghae dengan gerakan melingkar.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Hihihi, tidak apa, Hyuk, aku suka kok memasak untukmu. Kau pasti lelah sudah bekerja seharian, mana boleh aku membiarkan suamiku makan makanan pesanan? Aku tidak lelah, kan tadi aku sudah beristirahat."

"Hum… hm…" Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut _dark blonde_ Donghae yang lembut. "Aku sudah mengambil cuti mulai besok, kata Leeteuk-hyung kau bisa melahirkan sewaktu-waktu, jadi aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Gomawo, Hyukkie," ucap Donghae, berbalik dan mencium Hyukjae. Hyukjae melingkarkan lengannya lebih rapat, tapi karena terhalang perut besar Donghae, mereka tak bisa lebih dekat lagi.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Pelan-pelan, Hae, apa aku perlu menggendongmu saja?" Hyukjae dengan erat memegangi Donghae yang susah bergerak. Perutnya yang besar dan berat, rasa sakit di kaki dan pinggang yang luar biasa, serta punggungnya yang selalu pegal membuat Donghae tak bebas nyaman bergerak.

Mendengar penuturan Hyukjae, Donghae hanya tersenyum dikulum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri kok." Hyukjae dengan sabar memapahnya menuju kamar mereka. Setelah sampai, ia membaringkan Donghae di ranjang, namun belum sampai Donghae berbaring ia menjerit keras seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ke-kenapa, Hae? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah bayi kita menendang dengan keras?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan panic ketika wajah Donghae berkerut menahan sakit.

"Tidak, Hyuk, hanya… aww, rasanya sakit sekali… kali ini beda dan lebih kuat…" Donghae mencengkeram perut bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sejak tadi aku sudah merasakan sakitnya, hanya saja kupikir itu _mid-contraction_, hanya kontraksi biasa yang tidak teratur. Tapi sekarang… hhh…" Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "…sekarang lebih intens dan kuat. Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit…"

"Ba-baik, Hae, tahanlah aku akan mengambil perlengkapannya." Hyukjae berlari kesana-kemari sambil menelepon Leeteuk, sepupunya sekaligus dokter yang menangani Donghae. Leeteuk menyarankannya untuk melihat seberapa besar bukaan yang sudah dialami Donghae. Hyukjae lalu kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah kopor besar yang berisi baju-baju Donghae dan perlengkapan bayi. Donghae sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari.

"Hae, kau baik-baik saja?" Hyukjae mengusap peluh di kening Donghae. Baju hamil Donghae kini juga telah basah oleh keringat. Sementara Donghae, sambil tetap mencengkeram perutnya, kini berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Leeteuk-hyung menyuruhku melihat seberapa besar bukaanmu."

Donghae mengangguk lemah. Dia membuka kakinya dan melipat lututnya, lalu menarik baju hamilnya hingga bagian kemaluannya terlihat. "Ma-masukkan hheeh heehh jarimu, Hyuk, seberapa banyak yang bi-bisa masuukk…" Donghae berkata dengan susah payah. Hyukjae mengangguk lalu menurunkan celana dalam Donghae. _**(Oke, bayangin aja di ff ini laki-laki juga punya lobang buat ngelahirin bayi)**_

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae memasukkan jarinya ke kemaluan Donghae yang terasa lebih longgar dan membesar. Enam jarinya bisa masuk dengan mulus. "Enam, Hae, bagaimana?" Hyukjae lalu kembali menarik jarinya dan menaikkan celana dalam Donghae.

Donghae meringis diantara nafasnya yang memburu. "Bukaan enam, ya, pantas saja. Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit." Hyukjae mengangguk dan membantu Donghae turun dari ranjang dan memapahnya. Mereka akhirnya berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju garasi.

"Fuuuhh… fuuuhh haaahhh… fuuhh haahh…"

Hyukjae sesekali menatap namja di sampingnya yang kini sedang mempraktekkan pernafasan untuk persalinan. Mereka ada di dalam mobil dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah sakit, namun bagi Donghae perjalanan ini begitu lama. Kontraksi yang dirasakannya semakin kuat dan semakin sering. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi terutama di bagian bawah dekat selangkangannya. Dia dapat merasakan bayinya yang bergerak-gerak dan semakin turun, tanda bahwa dia akan semakin dekat dengan persalinan.

Sementara itu Hyukjae harus membagi perhatiannya antara jalan raya dan istrinya yang kini mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyuk-Hyukjaeeh…" Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae, membuat namja itu mau tak mau menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Donghae memegangi baju bagian bawahnya yang telah basah oleh sesuatu yang bening dan diwarnai dengan sedikit bercak darah. "Hyuukk… ketubanku pecah."

"Oh, God…" desah Hyukjae ngeri. Ia mengusap perut Donghae dengan satu tangannya. "Aegi-yah, sabarlah dulu, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Donghae, sabar ya, kau akan baik-baik saja, Chagi."

Donghae dengan susah payah mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika kontraksi di perutnya semakin kuat.

Leeteuk dengan segera memasang alat pendeteksi detak jantung bayi yang melingkar pada perut Donghae dan pendeteksi kuat kontraksi ketika Donghae didorong masuk ke ruang bersalin. Hyukjae, yang tetap setia menemani Donghae, kini berdiri di samping Donghae dan menggenggam tangan Donghae erat-erat seraya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk namja cantiknya itu. Donghae sendiri berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan tak jarang mengerang keras ketika kontraksinya begitu kuat. Perawat telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah sakit untuk bersalin. Leeteuk menyingkap bajunya sehingga hanya bagian dada dan lengan yang tertutupi kain, sementara perutnya yang buncit dan mulus terekspos sempurna. Leeteuk menekan beberapa bagian di perut Donghae, merasakan keberadaan kepala dari bayi yang sebentar lagi lahir itu dengan meraba bagian bawah.

"Sa-sakit sekali, Hyukkie, fuuhh fuuhhh sakit sekalii aaahhh…" erang Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan Hyukjae. Airmatanya menetes membuat hati Hyukjae terenyuh melihat perjuangan istrinya.

"Hyung, kapan bayinya akan lahir?" tanya Hyukjae, tak tahan melihat penderitaan Donghae.

"Tunggu, Hyuk, Donghae tak boleh mendorong dulu karena bukaannya belum sempurna," jawab Leeteuk. "Donghae, tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam, kau tak bisa mengejan dulu, kau mengerti?" Donghae mengangguk kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Leeteuk menyuruh dua orang perawat untuk memegangi kaki Donghae karena persalinan akan segera dimulai. Dua orang perawat itu masing-masing mengangkat lalu menekuk kedua lutut Donghae dan memegangi kaki Donghae hingga terbuka lebar. Seorang perawat lainnya menaikkan ranjang Donghae hingga posisi Donghae setengah duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

"Kau siap, Hae?" tanya Leeteuk dari balik maskernya. Donghae mengangguk. "Setiap kau merasakan kontraksi, kau harus mendorong hingga hitungan kesepuluh, dan ketika jeda kontraksi kau bisa menarik nafas, mengerti?" Donghae mengangguk lagi.

Leeteuk menempelkan sebuah handuk kecil di dekat jalan lahir ketika Donghae mulai mendorong kuat-kuat. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… baik, hembuskan."

Donghae terus melakukannya sesuai dengan instruksi Leeteuk, walau makin lama tenaganya makin terkuras karena kelelahan.

"…8, 9, 10, hembuskan… Oke, baik, mulai lagi, 1, 2, 3…"

"Haaahh haah haahh euggghhh…" Donghae berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaganya tersisa, digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Hyukjae. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa dirasakannya di seluruh bagian tubuhnya terutama di perut, selangkangan, dan bagian kemaluannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah resiko melahirkan.

Kepala Donghae terkulai lemas di atas bantal ketika bayinya tak lahir juga walau dia sudah mengejan lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tenaganya rasanya telah habis dan rasa sakitnya tak kunjung mereda bahkan semakin hebat saja. Hyukjae mengusap keningnya dengan wajah cemas luar biasa, membisikkan kata-kata untuk menyemangati Donghae. Seorang perawat lalu memasangkan sebuah masker oksigen di wajah Donghae, membuat Donghae seketika itu merasa lebih segar dan lebih mudah menarik nafas.

"Hyung, berapa lama lagi?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyuk, kalau Donghae tidak kuat mengejan dan mendorong kepala bayinya keluar, aku harus menggunakan _forceps_ atau _vacuum_ untuk mengeluarkannya," jawab Leeteuk.

"Ja-jangan gunaka-kan itu Hyu-Hyung…" bisik Donghae dari balik masker oksigennya. Ia tahu bahwa walau kedua alat itu aman, namun akan meninggalkan bekas di kepala bayinya dan Donghae tak mau itu terjadi.

"Tapi kau harus mendorong sekuat tenaga, Donghae, kau bisa?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti. Ketika kontraksi selanjutnya datang, Donghae kembali mengejan dengan dibimbing Leeteuk. Seorang perawat menekan perut Donghae dan mendorong dengan pelan, membantu sang jabang bayi untuk secepatnya keluar dan tidak menyiksa omma-nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum ketika kepala bayi mulai terlihat, ia menekan dengan lembut handuknya, membersihkan noda darah dan ketuban yang mengalir keluar dari jalan lahir Donghae. Ketika Donghae berhenti mengejan untuk menarik nafas, setengah dari kepala sang bayi telah keluar.

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat, ayo Hae, sebentar lagi bayimu akan lahir," ucap Leeteuk menyemangati, Donghae tersenyum bahagia. "Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, yak, dorong."

"Euuuugggghhhhhhhhhhh! Fuh fuh fuuuhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa… AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH!" Donghae mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga, mengejan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya sembari berteriak. Rasa sakit yang sangat hebat dan rasa panas yang tak terkira terasa di bagian kemaluannya ketika kepala bayinya terdorong keluar.

"Bagus, Hae, kepalanya sudah keluar…" Leeteuk tersenyum lebar, membersihkan wajah sang bayi dari air ketuban dan darah ibunya.

Sementara Donghae menarik nafas lega, dia bisa merasa tekanan di perutnya sudah tidak sebesar tadi karena bagian tersulit sudah ia lewati—mengeluarkan bagian kepala. Leeteuk lalu memberinya instruksi untuk kembali mengejan untuk mengeluarkan tubuh anaknya. Donghae kembali mendorong dengan kuat, kali ini Leeteuk ikut menarik dengan pelan-pelan hingga akhirnya teriakan Donghae menggema ketika dia mendorong dengan tenaga terakhirnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dua detik berselang lalu tangis bayi terdengar membuncah. Keras sekali. Seketika itu juga Donghae menarik nafas lega, rasa sakitnya tak lagi terasa karena kebahagiaan akan kelahiran bayinya.

"Oh, Hyuk, Hae, anak kalian cantik sekali," ucap Leeteuk setelah memotong tali pusar sang bayi lalu meletakkan sang bayi di atas dada Donghae. Donghae menangis bahagia memandang wajah bayinya yang cantik itu, yang sekarang menangis keras di atas dadanya. Luar biasa bagaimana ia berjuang saat masa-masa kehamilannya hingga melahirkan, tapi itu semua terasa pantas.

"Oh, Hae, dia cantik sekali, seperti dirimu…" bisik Hyukjae, matanya tak lepas memandang bayi mungil mereka.

"Ya Tuhan," ucap Donghae tak percaya ketika bayi cantik itu mengalungkan lengan kecilnya ke leher Donghae. Hyukjae tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium istrinya. Ciuman yang ringan dan penuh cinta.

"Ehem, Hyukjae, kalau kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau singkarkan bibirmu dari Donghae? Kami harus mengeluarkan plasentanya. Oke, Hae, dorong lagi, tak perlu sekuat tadi, pelan-pelan saja…"

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" bisik Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk, menyerahkan seorang bayi mungil yang terbungkus selimut berwarna pastel lembut kepada suaminya. Bayi itu sudah tertidur setelah menghabiskan sebotol susunya. Hyukjae dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menggendong anak mereka—Eunhae—dan memindahkannya ke boks bayi di samping ranjang tidur mereka berdua. Dibaringkannya Eunhae dengan sangat pelan. Dia lalu kembali pada Donghae yang masih duduk di kursi goyang.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil mengambil botol susu yang telah kosong dari tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya di meja kecil.

"Tidak," sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum tulus, walau sebenarnya dia jelas-jelas kelelahan. Mengurus bayi bukanlah perkara mudah. Hyukjae lalu menggendong Donghae _bridal style_ dan memindahkannya ke ranjang mereka. Dia merebahkan Donghae lalu menyelimutinya dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak perlu menggendongku, Hyukkie, aku kan bisa berjalan sendiri," gumam Donghae sambil menyusup ke pelukan Hyukjae.

Cup. Hyukjae mengecup keningnya dengan penuh cinta. "Kau baru saja melahirkan tiga hari yang lalu, Hae, dan baru tadi pagi kau keluar rumah sakit. Jahitanmu masih basah, kalau kau berjalan dan jahitanmu lepas bagaimana? Kau juga kemarin bilang kan kalau bagian bawahmu masih sakit ketika kau berjalan?" cerocos Hyukjae, membuat Donghae mau tak mau tertawa kecil.

"Anak kita cantik sekali ya," ujar Donghae.

"Ya, sama seperti ibunya, hehehe. Apa kau mau punya anak lagi, Hae?"

"Tentu saja, kalau bisa laki-laki, tapi setelah Eunhae masuk sekolah, tidak sekarang."

"Benarkah? Kau masih mau hamil dan melahirkan walau rasanya sangat sakit?"

"Tentu saja," Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Kan ini anakmu juga, jadi aku tak keberatan."

"Aah, terima kasih, Hae, saranghae."

"Nado saranghae…"

A/N: Jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah smut-nya hot? Haaa maaf kalau nggak hot, authornya juga masih baru dan masih belajar. Oh iya, jangan lupa komen ya, karena feedback itu sangat berarti bagi saya. Terima kasiiihh...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Punishment (Prequel dari Our Love)

Author: Lee Rae

Length: oneshot

Warning: M, Smut, kinky, toys, boyxboy

Pairing: Hyukhae (HyukjaexDonghae), submissive!Hae

_**I own no one.**_

Malam itu, ketika Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hyukjae, ada sebuah perasaan takut yang merayapi hatinya. Pasti ada yang salah. Dan benar saja, tepat ketika di menyalakan lampu kamarnya, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dang mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Huuummm…" Donghae berusaha berontak, namun orang di belakangnya begitu kuat.

"Oh, Hae, sepertinya malam ini kau harus mendapat hukuman," bisik orang tersebut yang merupakan Hyukjae, tunangannya.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. 'Hukuman' adalah sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya dari Hyukjae, tapi sekaligus ditunggunya. Karena 'hukuman' dari Hyukjae, walaupun kadang menyakitkan, tapi juga membawa kenikmatan luar biasa baginya.

Hyukjae lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah, membaringkannya ke ranjang mereka dengan kasar dan menindih tubuh Donghae. Donghae sendiri baru sadar bahwa Hyukjae hanya memakai boxer yang membuat juniornya tercetak jelas dan menekan perut Donghae. "Sssttt, kau ini nakal sekali, deh," bisik Hyukjae sembari menjilat telinga Donghae, membuat bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri dan dia tak bisa menahan desahannya. "Kenapa kau biarkan Jinhyuk meraba-raba pantatmu yang seksi ini, hem?" Hyukjae meremas pantat Donghae yang kenyal dan membuat desahan Donghae semakin keras.

"Ak-aku tidak aahh… Jinhyuk-hyung hanya menolongku uuhh yang hampir terpeleset tadi di di… di kantor…"

Hyukjae lalu mulai mencium bibir Donghae, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Donghae dan Donghae yang mengerang senang. Sementara itu tanpa disadarinya, Hyukjae telah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga Donghae benar-benar telanjang bulat dengan juniornya yang mulai tegak berdiri.

"Euunghh…" desah Donghae diantara ciuman mereka ketika dia merasa Hyukjae menarik kedua tangannya ke bagian atas ranjang. Diam-diam Hyukjae mengambil dasinya yang tergeletak di atas _nightstand_ dan menalikannya di kedua tangan Donghae. Sekarang tangan Donghae dengan erat terikat ke bagian atas ranjang.

"Hyuk—hyukkii… Apa yang euhh kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae ketika bibir Hyukjae menjauh dari bibirnya. " Lepaskan akuuuhh…"

"Aniyo, tidak bisa, Hae, ini adalah salah satu bentuk hukumanmu," ucap Hyukjae sambil menampilkan evil smirk-nya, membuat Donghae gemetar di bawahnya. Hyukjae pasti memiliki rencana kotor. Benar saja, ia lalu membuka laci di meja di dekatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang paling dibenci Donghae. Hyukjae lalu mulai memfokuskan pekerjaannya di kejantanan Donghae yang sudah mengeras dan mengeluarkan precum walau hanya sedikit. Dikocoknya batang tebal itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, diurutnya dari bagian pangkal ke ujung, dan bermain dengan bagian kepala. Tak lupa dia juga memijat twinballs Donghae yang sudah membengkak terlihat membesar menampung sperma yang akan keluar.

"Aaahhh ahhh… uuhh Hyukkk… aku mauuuu kelu—aaahhh…" Donghae tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ketika dia ingin keluar, Hyukjae buru-buru memasang cockring pada pangkal penis Donghae dan otomatis memblok keluarnya sperma. Donghae menggelinjang tak karuan ketika orgasmenya ditolak oleh sebuah benda laknat itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian juniornya yang kini dihiasi dengan cockring dan Hyukjae yang tersenyum nakal di samping juniornya.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Hae," bisik Hyukjae lalu mengeluarkan satu benda lagi dari laci. Vibrator berwarna biru muda.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Donghae takjub, bukannya takut.

"Hehehe… aku membelinya tadi sebelum pulang, dan kau tahu? Lube kita habis, jadii…" Hyukjae mendekatkan vibrator itu ke dekat mulut Donghae."…kau harus membuatnya basah dengan ludahmu, Hae, atau… vibrator ini akan masuk ke lubangmu tanpa pelumas. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali."

Glek. Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Hyukjae sedang tak main-main, dia benar-benar ingin memberinya hukuman. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae menjilati vibrator itu, mengolesinya dengan salivanya sebanyak mungkin. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum nakal memandang tunangannya menjilati vibrator dengan gaya seksi, karena saliva Donghae menetes-netes ke bantal juga.

"Cukup, Hae," ujar Hyukjae sambil menarik vibrator itu dari mulut Donghae dan memindahkannya ke dekat hole Donghae. Hyukjae mengambil satu bantal lalu diletakkan di bawah pantat Donghae sebagai pengganjal. Dia menaikkan kedua kaki Donghae ke pangkuannya sehingga hole Donghae lebih terlihat. Hemm, hole berwarna pink yang sempit dan hangat itu… yummy, Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya dengan antusias. Dia menekankan vibrator itu ke bukaan lubang Donghae dan berusaha memasukkannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" jerit Donghae. "Kau tak mempersiapkanku dulu? Satu atau dua jari, Hyuk… kumohoonn…"

"Uh, tidak Donghae-ku sayang, itu akan terlalu lama, lagipula… kau kan tadi sudah membuatnya basah, hehehe…" Hyukjae tak menghiraukan ucapan permohonan Donghae dan langsung menekan vibrator itu hingga seluruh bagiannya masuk ke hole sempit Donghae.

"AH! AH! HYUUUKK, SAKIITT… AAHH, NEOMU APPOOO…" ringis Donghae sambil menggeliat-geliat karena rasa sakit yang sangat. Hole-nya terasa disobek menjadi dua, diiringi rasa panas yang membara dan nyeri di bagian tulang ekornya. Rasanya penuh dan besar sekali vibrator itu.

"Sstt, tenang Hae, semuanya akan berakhir nikmaatt…" ucap Hyukjae, lalu dengan cepat ia menyalakan tombol on di sebuah remote kecil di tangannya. Vibrator itu mulai bergetar di dalam hole Donghae. Bergetar, berdesing, dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Aahh, uuhhhh eunghhh…" Desahan Donghae terdengar begitu nikmat bagi telinga Hyukjae. Melihat Donghae yang keenakan itu membuat Hyukjae nekat menaikkan kekuatan vibrator hingga level maksimum. "AAAAHH! YA! YA! LEE HYUKJAE! APA YANG—AAHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAANNN EEUUNGGGHHHH…." teriak Donghae dengan erangan yang sangat keras. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan dengan tangan yang masih terikat ke atas. Vibrator itu tepat sekali menyentuh prostatnya, sweetspotnya. Bukan, bukan menyentuh, melainkan menusuk dan menggeseknya dengan kekuatan tinggi, membuat Donghae merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya seperti itu. Desahan "ah ah ah" Donghae terus terdengar di ruangan yang terasa semakin panas itu. Junior Donghae tegak teracung, sementara ketika Donghae menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, twinballsnya ikut bergerak naik-turun dan mental mengenai kulit di bawahnya. _What a wonderful sight_…

"Aaaa akuu aahh mau keluaarrr AAAAKKKHHH BRENGSEK!" Donghae mengumpat tak karuan ketika lagi-lagi dia tak bisa mencapai orgasmenya karena cockring sialan itu. "Haaahh haaahh haahhh, Hyuk… haaahh hen-hentikaan Hyukk ahhhh kumohhoon euungghh…" mohon Donghae meminta belas kasihan Hyukjae. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa sakit karena orgasme kering itu, dan jangan tanya bagaimana juniornya dan skrotum atau twinballsnya itu. Nyeri. Belum lagi rasa panas yang menginvasi lubangnya sementara vibrator itu tak berhenti menusuk prostatnya.

"Aku akan makan dulu, Hae, aku lapar," ucap Hyukjae yang menghasilkan tatapan mematikan dari tunangannya. "Nanti kalau aku selesai makan aku ijinkan kau orgasme berapa kalipun kau mau, bagaimana? Menarik kan?" Hyukjae tertawa seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dengan membawa remote kecil itu.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Hyukjaeeee brengseekkk ssshhh…" Donghae mendesis kencang. Dia harus berkutat dengan vibrator dan cockring yang sedang menyiksanya itu entah untuk berapa lama.

_Satu jam kemudian…_

Hyukjae kembali memasuki kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan Donghae. Terengah-engah dengan saliva yang menetes-netes dari mulutnya dan membasahi bantalnya, matanya separuh terpejam dengan wajah menahan sakit luar biasa. Di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergoyang lemah mengikuti gerakan vibrator. Sementara itu, penisnya teracung hingga berwarna ungu karena saking lamanya menggunakan cockring, twinballsnya membengkak melebihi ukuran normal seakan siap meledak karena menampung begitu banyak sperma yang tak bisa keluar.

"Hyuukkk aahhh heeehh…" bisik Donghae lemah. "sakit sekaliiihhh uuhhh maafkan akuuu… ja-janji tidak akaan uhhh membiarkan orang…orang lain menyentuhkuuu uhh… Hyuuukkiiee, lepas-lepaskaann… sakit sekali, Hyukk uhh uhhh… euungg…pleaseee…" Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika prostatnya yang rasanya sudah terluka itu kembali dihantam dengan keras

Hyukjae menampakkan ekspresi iba pada tunangannya. Ia mengecup bibir Donghae singkat lalu melepaskan cockring yang mengikat penisnya. Dipijatnya twinballs Donghae yang keras dan besar itu, memencet-mencetnya seolah menyuruh apa yang ada di dalamnya keluar.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhhh…"

Crooot. Croooot. Crooottt…

Terus dan terus rangkaian cairan putih kental itu keluar dari lubang di penis Donghae dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sangat lama Donghae merasakan orgasmenya yang pertama kali setelah satu jam hanya mengalami orgasme kering. Cairan itu terus memancar membasahi perut, dada, kaki, dan sprei di bawahnya. Tangan Donghae mencengkeram dasi pengikatnya dengan sangat erat ketika dia dalam tahap _high_ itu.

"Hahh haaahh haaaahhh…" Donghae terengah-engah setelah orgasme yang kuat itu. Juniornya masih memuncratkan cairan putih kental itu walau sekarang hanya berupa rembesan-rembesan kecil yang mengalir membasahi holenya dan bantal di bawahnya.

"Kau sudah keluar kan?" tanya Hyukjae seduktif sambil membelai leher Donghae, membuat Donghae mengangguk lemah.

"Vib-vibratornya tolong… uuhh lepaskann…"

"Tunggu dulu," tolak Hyukjae. "kau kan tadi minta orgasme, nah sekarang aku memberimu sebanyak yang kau mau—yang kau mampu."

"Apa maksud-ah-mu?!"

Hyukjae menutup mulut Donghae dengan mulutnya sendiri, tangannya kini beralih ke junior Donghae yang telah lemas, kemudian mengocoknya dengan kencang. Donghae berteriak diantara ciuman panas mereka tapi Hyukjae tak mau melepaskannya. Dalam waktu singkat, kejantanan Donghae kembali menegang dan meneteskan precum.

"Aku mandi dulu, Sayang, kita lihat seberapa banyak kau bisa orgasme—berturut-turut."

"Hyukjae! Brengsek kau, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae hanya menampilkan evil smirk-nya dan langsung berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Donghae kembali memfoskuskan perhatiannya pada juniornya yang kini kembali hidup dan sebentar lagi menyemburkan sperma. Vibrator itu benar-benar laknat karena dia terus menggesek dinding anus Donghae dengan kasar dan keras, serta menumbuk prostatnya. Hole-nya terasa nyeri luar biasa, apalagi prostatnya yang rasanya sudah terluka dan membengkak. Di dalam kepalanya dia bisa membayangkan suara ujung vibrator yang tumpul itu menonjok-nonjok prostatnya tanpa ampun. Dup. Dup. Dup.

"Ah! Uhhh… auuunngghhh… uuhhhh aaaaaa…."

Croooott…

Spermanya muncrat keluar membentuk seperti air mancur dan membasahi perutnya.

"Haaahhh haaahh haaa…." Donghae berusaha mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya.

Dup. .

"Ah! Aaaaahhhhhhh! Euuuuunggghhh…"

Crooottt…

"Haaahhh haaahhhh…"

Dup. Dup. Dup.

"Aaarrrggghhhh…."

Crot. Crot. Crot.

"Haaah fffuuuuhh haaaaaaa…"

Dup. Dup. Jleb.

"Euuuurrrgghhhhhh….. Aaassshhhhhhhhhhh….."

Croot. Crooot. Croooooooottt…

"Hah hah hah hah… LEE HUKJAEEE BRENGS—AAHHH!"

Crooootttt…

"—NNGSEEEEKKKK…."

Croooottt…

_Sementara itu di kamar mandi…_

Di tengah-tengah guyuran air hangat itu, Hyukjae tak kuasa untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Suara shower sama sekali tak bisa meredam teriakan dan desahan erotis Donghae. Hyukjae pun mengalami masalah yang sama, kejantanannya sudah membengkak dan tegak berdiri minta dipuaskan. Kini dia mengocok juniornya sendiri. Pelan, kencang, pelan, kencang, sampai akhirnya dia sudah tak tahan. Sambil mengocoknya dengan kecepatan super dan memijatnya dengan kencang serta menubruk-nubrukkan ujung kepala penisnya ke dinding kamar mandi membayangkan itu adalah prostat Donghae, Hyukjae pun mencapai puncaknya.

Crooooottt. Croooottt…

"Aaahhh… Lee Donghae kau membuatku gilaaaa…"

Setelah itu ia buru-buru menyelesaikan acara mandinya, memakai boxer yang baru, dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Di hadapannya kini terpampang pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa. Donghae, dengan kaki, perut, dada, dan beberapa bagian lehernya terkena cairan putih kental, kaki yang mengangkang, penis yang terus-menerus memuncratkan sperma, serta hole-nya yang memerah, membuat libido Hyukjae meningkat pesat.

"Hyuuukkk…" desah Donghae menurunkan kakinya, serta saat itu juga cairan spermanya kembali membasahi perutnya. Dirinya terselimuti oleh cairan spermanya sendiri, Oh God!

"Akkkuuu le-aahh-laahh…" Donghae berkata pelan, sementara itu nafasnya terputus-putus dan dada yang naik-turun dengan cepat.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekatinya, mencium Donghae dengan lembut lalu perlahan mencabut vibrator dari lubang Donghae. Donghae meringis menahan sakit ketika vibrator itu dicabut, merasa kosong sekaligus lega. Hyukjae memandangi vibrator yang telah belepotan darah itu lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Hyukjae dengan cepat melepas boxernya dan menindih tubuh Donghae yang sangat lemah dan lunglai itu karena selama hampir satu jam terus-menerus mengalami orgasme tanpa henti. Dia mencium Donghae dan langsung dibalas oleh Donghae. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Donghae dan mengeksplornya. Tangannya memijat pantat Donghae yang pasti rasanya pegal luar biasa.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Hyukjae seraya memberi hickey dan kissmark di leher dan dada Donghae, juga memelintir putih Donghae yang mengeras.

"Yaahh…" desah Donghae tak jelas. "Kau aahh mau bermaiinn?"

"_I'll be gentle_, okay?" bisik Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk. Hyukjae lalu melepaskan ikatan di tangan Donghae dan membiarkan tangan Donghae mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat. Tanpa kata lagi, dengan perlahan ia membalik tubuh Donghae hingga tengkurap. Hyukjae meludahi tangannya dan juga juniornya, memijatnya dan mengocoknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendesakkannya ke hole Donghae yang sudah agak longgar itu. Donghae mendesis lirih ketika junior Hyukjae menginvasi lubangnya. Nyeri tapi membuatnya _excited._ Tanpa menunggu Donghae terbiasa, Hyukjae mulai menggenjot dengan keras. Kedua kakinya terlipat di kanan-kiri paha Donghae, dan Hyukjae bergerak naik-turun dengan kecepatan tinggi, menumbuk hole Donghae dengan kencang.

"Akkhhh!" Teriakan Donghae teredam oleh bantal ketika kepala penis Hyukjae mengenai prostatnya. Prostat yang sudah bengkak dan berdarah itu, oohh poor Donghae. Kenikmatan menyelimuti Donghae ketika Hyukjae terus menusuknya dengan keakuratan yang tinggi. Juniornya kembali tegang. Tangan Donghae mencengkeram sprei kuat-kuat ketika karena genjotan Hyukjae yang kencang itu membuat junior Donghae beradu dengan bantal di bawahnya. Kejantanannya serasa ditekan kuat dan bergesekan dengan sarung bantal yang penuh renda itu… heemmm…

Sementara itu, Hyukjae merasa juniornya dijepit dari segala arah. Panas, sempit, mengagumkan! Hyukjae terus bergerak keluar-masuk, ketika Donghae bergumam tak jelas, menandakan klimaks akan segera ia capai.

"Uuuuhhhhh…."

Spermanya keluar langsung merembes membasahi bantal di bawahnya. Hyukjae menunggu hingga Donghae selesai dan secara perlan membalikkan tubuh Donghae kembali terlentang. Ia mencium bibir Donghae dan menggigitnya. Lalu secepat kilat, ia menarik tubuh Donghae ke posisi duduk dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Hyukjae. Kini Donghae duduk di atas pangkuan Hyukjae, kakinya terbuka terbentang dan terjulur di antara pinggang Hyukjae—ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengalungkannya dengan kuat ke pinggang Hyukjae. Pantatnya duduk di atas paha Hyukjae, sementara penyatuan mereka tak terlepas. Badan Donghae yang telah lemas berada dalam pelukan kuat Hyukjae, sementara kepalanya menyandar di bahu Hyukjae yang bidang dengan wajah terbenam di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Nafas Donghae yang keras dan panas menggelitiknya, membuat Hyukjae semakin semangat memulai aktivitasnya lagi.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Hyukjae terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Donghae ikut terayun naik-turun dalam pelukannya. Donghae pasrah saja ketika kepalanya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya memburam. Ia benar-benar kelelahan dan tak kuat lagi. Prostatnya terasa seperti mau meledak saking sakitnya, dan penisnya nyeri luar biasa. Tapi Hyukjae tetap bergerak melakukan _bouncing_ atas-bawah dengan semangat.

"Hae… oh, ya ampuunn… kau mimisan…" Hyukjae tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangannya mengusap bagian bawah hidung Donghae dan samar-samar Donghae melihat cairan kental berwarna merah menodai dada dan tangan Hyukjae. Bahkan untuk menghapus noda darah itu saja Donghae tak punya kekuatan. "Aku benar-benar lupa, Hae, maafkan aku…" Hyukjae menciumi kening Donghae. Ia lupa bahwa Donghae tak boleh terlalu lelah karena begitu ia kelelahan biasanya ia akan mimisan hebat. "Kau tidur sekarang, ya…"

"Tidak," bisik Donghae susah payah sementara Hyukjae berusaha menghentikan mimisannya dengan menekan hidungnya dengan tissue. "kau belum keluar, Hyuk… kan tidak adil, cepat selesaikan saja…haahh…"

"Baik, aku akan cepat, kau bertahanlah, Chagi, oke?" kata Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk pelan. Hyukjae kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun, kali ini lebih cepat agar Donghae tidak lama-lama merasa sakit. Donghae menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang kini menyerang kepalanya. Dia begitu pusing dan keningnya berdenyut sakit. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tak terasa lagi.

"Haaahhh aaahhhhh eeuuunnngghhhhhh…" Hyukjae melenguh keras hingga akhirnya…

Croooooooooootttttttt.

Semburan cairan panas itu muncrat keluar memenuhi hole Donghae dan membuatnya semakin penuh. Beberapa sisanya mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan darah dari luka di hole Donghae.

Sementara itu, ketika Hyukjae mencapai orgasmenya tersebut, sang namja cantik telah pingsan di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae, Chagi…" bisik Hyukjae sambil membaringkan Donghae di atas ranjang yang penuh terkena cairan sperma. Ia secara perlahan menarik keluar juniornya dari hole Donghae dan terpana melihat bagaimana cairan putih kentalnya keluar menetes-netes dari hole Donghae bersamaan dengan bercak-bercak darah. Hyukjae berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan handuk basah yang hangat. Ia mengelap seluruh badan Donghae dan terakhir memijat dengan lembut _opening_ Donghae yang pasti rasanya luar biasa nyeri. Diletakkannya handuk hangat itu agar terus menempel di _opening _hole Donghae agar besok _opening-_nya tidak bengkak parah. Kemudian dia berbaring di samping Donghae, meraupnya dalam pelukannya, menyelimuti kedua tubuh naked itu lalu mencium kening Donghae penuh cinta.


End file.
